Transformers Prime: Doltgon
by Doublej43
Summary: This Series takes place in the TFP universe. Follow a team of autobots as they explore a new world and fight the threat that is the decepticons
1. Chapter 1

**Transformers Prime: Doltgon **

**Episode 1**

**Hardhitter: leader**

**Tirespin: Scout **

**Sharpshot: Sniper**

**Beatdown: Weapon specialist **

**Desolater: Demolitions expert**

**Vaportrail: flying ace**

(Planet Cybertron, end of season 2)

As many fled planet Cybertron, some team stayed. Such as this one.

"I spotted him, sending corridinates to you"

"Good work Tirespin. Shockwave has eluded us many times but not today, we will regroup with you momentarily, Hardhitter out."

Shockwave drove in his tank alt. form in a straight line to a certain area, where a battle had taken place. Tirespin observed the area he was heading. Decepticons were cleaning up wereckage, as Knockout commaned them.

"Hardhitter this is Tirespin there are more decepticons here. They,er in the area where we detected those energy spikes, and shockwave is headed there. What should we do!?"

"Stay there, we will arive in ETA: 4 clicks."

"Wait, they,er opening a space bridge! They'er about to go through it! I'm taking a shot.

Tirespin's hand retracted and a formed a blaster. He locked on to Shockwave, but before he could fire they went through it and it closed. Just as it close Hardhitter and the rest of the team arrived, and transformed next to Tirespin.

"What happened to the decepticons?"

"They went through the space bridge before I had a chance to fire, Shockwave fled with them. I'm sorry Hardhitter, I failed to destroy Shockwave."

"Don't worrie about it Tirespin, I'm sure we'll get another chance to take him down."

"Thanks Desolater."

"I'm not so sure about that, you said they opened a space bridge. That means they could have warped to anyn where in the galaxy. Shockwave could be back at Kaon or in another solar system."

"I thought today would be the day we took Shockwave down, but no! He just had to go and warp didn't he!"

"Calm down, Beatdown. All we can do is go back to Iacon and call comand. Lets go."

( Iacon )

Beatdown sat in a corner by himself, mumbling about something. Sharpshot was firing his hand held rifle in the target practice room at different sized targets. Tirespin and Demolisher were in the messhall having a glass of energon. Talking about anything that came to mind, since these two were best friends. And Hardhitter and Vaportrail, the teams second in command, were in the control room with command on the screen. Things had been quieter scince most of the teams and squads had been transferd.

"We assume that the space bridge that Shockwave went through lead to earth were Megatron is. Optimus Prime has a team there so it would be irrelevent to send your team there."

"So now what is our objective?"

"Good question Vaportrail. With little decepticons left on Cybertron, we are transfering you to planet Doltgon"

"But sir, if were not here than how will protect Iacon!?"

"Hardhitter, do you not have faith in the other squads that still inhabit Iacon?"

"I do sir, but-"

"But what?"

"Well I don't know sir."

"Well than good, you will board the ship in 2 cycles. Dismissed soldier."


	2. Episode 2

**Transformers Prime: Doltgon Episode 2**

**Sawbones: Medic**

(Planet Cybertron, 2 days later, Iacon)

The team was gathered at Iacon in the control room.

"Ok autobots, today is the day we move out to planet Doltgon. Vaportrail, is the ship fueled?"

"Yes sir Hardhitter."

" And my explosives and weapons are on board, Hardhitter, sir."

"Exlent, Desolater! Now all were waiting for is our new addition."

"New addition?" They said in unison

As they said this the doors opened and a grey and red younger mech walked in the room. He had visible health scaners on his wrists, and red medic markings on him.

"I'm not enterupting anything am I?"

"No, come join us soldier. Team this is Sawbone our new medic. Sawbone I am Hardhitter the team leader." He then pointed to a green and silver smaller mech.

"This is our team scout Tirespin."

Then he pointed to a white and maroon femme that was smaller than the rest.

"This is Sharpshot, our team sniper. Don't let her looks trick you she isn't afraid to hurt you in any way possible."

Then he pointed to a tall, bulky, brown mech.

"This is Beatdown, our weapon specialist. If you want some heavy fire, this would be your bot."

He then points to a mech that would be about Wheeljacks size. He had a yellow brown color with a red secondary color. He also had a large storage compartment on his upper back.

"This is Desolater, our demolitions expert. If you need a quick enterance just call him."

Finally he pionts to a black and blue mech with wings on his shoulds, and a cockpit on his back.

"And this is our expert flyer and second in command, Vaportrail."

He then walks up to a control center and a monitor comes on with a live video of there ship bing rolled into place on the launch pad. The ship was silver with a mammoth autobot symbol on the front end.

"Ok autobots, its time to move out"

They walked out the door and into Iacon, possibly for the last time. Autobots soluted as they walked passed. The closer they came to the ship the more they realised that they were leaving their home, posibly forever. As they boarded the ship they could here the engines starting. With every step a memory came flooding back. Then the tall metal muscular, orange and yellow mech looked down at his chest, to see a small red autobot symbole, and remembered what it stood for. As the other autobots took thier seats he looked to them and said:

"Autobots, I know that we all do not want to leave but we must. We must remember that when we became autobots, we made a vaule to protect the universe from the decepticons, no mater the cost."

Then he sat back down and gave the controls the all clear for luanch. Then the ship began to rumble and shake. The engines began to propel the ship in to the atmosphere, and the darkness of space.

"Sharpshot status report."

"All systems are running at full capasity, Hardhitter."

"Exlent. Sawbone whats on the radar?"

"Nothing, if it stays like this we should be there in about 9 cycles."

The ship flyies away into the darkness of space.


End file.
